dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Archived Polls
The results for polls that have been removed from the main page are listed here. Your Favorite Dragon-type Color *Red: 11 (~5.5%) *Green: 12 (~6%) *Yellow: 5 (~2.5%) *Blue: 17 (~8.5%) *Purple: 8 (~4%) *Diamond: 146 (~73.4%) The poll was created at 00:50 on August 3, 2012, and removed at 15:47 on August 24, 2012. The Best Redesigned Dragon *Athletic: 12 (~12.1%) *Atlantis: 6 (~6%) *Forestfire: 5 (~5%) *Mistmoth: 17 (~17.2%) *Parakeet: 6 (~6%) *Planet: 3 (~3%) *Scorpion: 40 (~40%) *Seabreeze: 10 (~10%) The poll was created at 14:34 on August 21, 2012, and removed at 1:28 on September 7, 2012. The Super Rare You'd Like to See Next *Red/Blue: 9 (~8.74%) *Red/Purple: 2 (~1.94%) *Green/Yellow: 1 (~.97%) *Green/Blue: 2 (~1.94%) *Green/Purple: 12 (~11.66%) *Yellow/Blue: 4 (~3.88%) *Yellow/Purple: 73 (~70.87%) The poll was created at 01:28 on September 7, 2012, and removed at 14:28 on September 13, 2012. Your Most Desired Game Addition *New dragons: 29 (~16.38%) *New decorations: 1 (~.56%) *Extra habitats: 7 (~3.95%) *Extra farms: 6 (~3.39%) *Extra Breeding Den: 83 (~46.89%) *Extra Evolution Temple: 12 (~6.78%) *Cheaper food: 6 (~3.39%) *Cheaper expansions: 18 (~10.17%) *Cheaper obstacles: 3 (~1.69%) *Cheaper buildings/upgrades: 4 (~2.26%) *Cheaper dragons: 8 (~4.52%) The poll was created at at 14:49 on September 13, 2012, and removed at 16:39 on September 23, 2012. Your Favorite New Dawn Feature *New dragons/habitats: 124 (~63.59%) *New decorations: 4 (~2.05%) *Upgraded farms: 8 (~4.1%) *Cheaper expansions: 42 (~21.54%) *Renaming dragons: 11 (~5.64%) *Dawn Tree mechanic: 6 (~3.08%) The poll was created at 16:39 on September 23, 2012, and removed at 00:22 on October 16, 2012. How many Witch Dragons did you breed? *Zero: 108 (~72.97%) *One: 30 (~20.27%) *Two: 4 (~2.7%) *Three or more: 6 (~4.05) The poll was created at 00:22 on October 16, 2012, and removed at 02:13 on October 22, 2012. Were you able to get a Pumpkin Dragon? *Nope, none for me: 113 (~62.3%) *Yes, just one: 49 (~26.78%) *I did. In fact, I got two: 6 (~3.28%) *I've been lucky - I got three or more!: 14 (~7.65%) The poll was created at 02:13 on October 22, 2012, and removed at 23:30 on October 25, 2012. Which Halloween Dragon do you want most? *Witch: 111 (~26.75%) *Pumpkin: 43 (~10.36%) *Zombie: 159 (~38.31%) *Boo: 102 (~24.58%) The poll was created at 23:30 on October 25, 2012, and removed at 00:47 on November 14, 2012. What do you think of limited dragons? *Love them!: 32 (~9.41%) *I like them, but I wish they weren't so rare.: 248 (~72.94%) *I don't really care either way.: 7 (~2.06%) *I dislike them.: 3 (~.88%) *There shouldn't be any limited dragons.: 50 (~14.71%) The poll was created at 00:47 on November 14, 2012, and removed at 01:16 on November 30, 2012. Your favorite Diamond hybrid *Crusader: 69 (~9.19%) *Quetzal: 69 (~9.19%) *Gold 26: (~3.46%) *Mercury 115 (~15.31%) *Anubis 59 (~7.86%) *Angel 79 (~10.52%) *Can't decide, I love them all! 317 (~42.21%) *Don't like any of them. 17 (~2.26%) The poll was created at 01:18 on November 30, 2012, and removed at 20:25 on January 7, 2013. What do you think of the Treasure Cave? *Bought it already or planning to buy it.: 29 (~14.36%) *Want it but can't afford it.: 129 (~63.86%) *I can buy it but don't want it.: 5 (~2.48%) *It's too expensive and I don't want it.: 39 (~19.31%) The poll was created at 20:25 on January 7, 2013, and removed at 22:48 on January 21, 2013. What are you most likely to spend gold on? *Buying dragons: 44 (~7.71%) *Buying special buildings: 18 (~3.15%) *Buying special decorations: 4 (~0.7%) *Buying trading supplies: 3 (~0.53%) *Buying maps: 4 (~0.7%) *Speeding up breeding: 449 (~78.63%) *Speeding up evolution: 37 (~6.48%) *Speeding up buildings: 5 (~0.88%) *Speeding up expansion: 2 (~0.35%) *Speeding up farms: 5 (~0.88%) The poll was created at 22:51 on January 21, 2013, and removed at 03:08 on February 15, 2013. Your favorite group of seasonal dragons so far *Halloween: 105 (~27.85%) *Thanksgiving: 6 (~1.59%) *Winter: 49 (~13%) *Valentine's: 217 (~57.56%) The poll was created at 03:08 on February 15, 2013, and removed at 02:22 on March 10, 2013. What do you do with profitable glitches? *I take advantage of them. Why not?: 233 (~66.38%) *I try them out of curiosity.: 31 (~8.83%) *I use some of them depending on what they are.: 21 (~5.98%) *I avoid them even if they're very profitable. I like to play the game as intended.: 66 (~18.8%) The poll was created at 02:22 on March 10, 2013, and removed at 01:51 on April 15, 2013. How do you feel about breeding rules always changing? *I like them. It keeps things exciting.: 31 (~4.95%) *I don't mind either way.: 27 (~4.31%) *Some change is nice, but the recent ones don't make sense.: 127 (~20.29%) *They're so hard to figure out that it's not fair.: 24 (~3.83%) *I don't like them at all.: 417 (~66.61%) The poll was created at 01:51 on April 15, 2013, and removed at at 21:00 on May 13, 2013. Should non-event dragons like the Quetzal or Mermaid expire? *Sure, reducing clutter makes sense.: 14 (~2.85%) *I don't care if they expire or not.: 3 (~0.61%) *Maybe, but reducing clutter is not a good reason.: 7 (1.42%) *No, it makes no sense to make non-event dragons limited.: 468 (95.12%) The poll was created at 21:00 on May 13, 2013, and removed at 20:54 on May 29, 2013. Do you like the current pace of new dragon releases? *Yes, it keeps me busy.: 46 (5.75%) *No, I can't keep up.: 220 (27.5%) *TeamLava should fix other problems instead of rushing new content.: 498 (62.25%) *The pace of new releases doesn't matter to me.: 36 (4.5%) The poll was created at 20:54 on May 29, 2013, and removed at 15:40 on June 23, 2013. Do you like the new timers without the popup screen? *Yes, it saves me a step.: 70 (9.85%) *No, it's a ploy to steal my gold.: 528 (74.26%) *No, the white numbers are hard to see on some backgrounds.: 26 (3.66%) *I don't care either way.: 30 (4.22%) *I don't know, I still have the old popup screen timers.: 57 (8.02%) The poll was created at 15:40 on June 23, 2013, and removed at 02:12 on July 22, 2013. What's your favorite base dragon? *Diamond: 390 (29%) *Fairy: 84 (~6.25%) *Familiar: 93 (~6.91%) *Firestorm: 52 (38.7%) *Forest: 25 (~1.86%) *Genie: 13 (~0.97%) *Gold: 27 (~20.1%) *Infinity: 68 (~5.06%) *Life: 12 (~0.89%) *Magic: 15 (~1.12%) *Mist: 58 (~4.31%) *Poison: 12 (~0.89%) *Serpent: 35 (2.6%) *Wild: 18 (~1.34%) *You didn't list my choice.: 103 (~7.66%) *I can't choose, I like so many!: 282 (~20.97%) *I don't like any of the base dragons.: 58 (~4.31%) The poll was created at 02:18 on July 22, 2013, and removed at 20:23 on September 6, 2013. How do you feel about the Arctic Isles content? *I have it and love it.: 123 (~16.16%) *I have it but don't like it much.: 317 (~41.66%) *I don't have it yet but hope it's released for me soon.: 248 (~32.59%) *I wouldn't want it even if I could have it.: 38 (~4.99%) *I don't really care.: 35 (~4.6%) The poll was created at 20:23 on September 6, 2013, and removed at 15:35 on October 7, 2013. Should old seasonal dragons return? *Of course! New ones would be cool too.: 1086 (~85.04%) *Yes, but we shouldn't get new ones.: 163 (~12.76%) *No. We don't need old ones, only new ones.: 12 (~0.94%) *I don't really care.: 16 (~1.25%) The poll was created at 15:35 on October 7, 2013, and removed at 02:09 on November 30, 2013. What do you do during breeding contests? *I spend gold to get as many contest dragons as possible.: 14 (~5.45%) *I try to go for contest dragons, but I don't use gold.: 158 (~61.48%) *I don't try for contest dragons unless I like them.: 62 (~24.12%) *I just ignore contests altogether.: 23 (~8.95%) The poll was created at 02:09 on November 30, 2013, and removed at 16:16 on December 14, 2013. Do you have enough time to collect parts from the Battle Arena to craft their respective dragons? *Yes, I usually get all of them in time.: 75 (~4.52%) *Sometimes. I've missed Battle Arena crafting dragons before.: 89 (~5.36%) *No, TeamLava keeps removing the parts and releasing new ones too fast.: 996 (~60.04%) *I don't know, TeamLava still hasn't implemented the Battle Arena or Spell Shop for my system yet.: 499 (~30.08%) The poll was created at 16:16 on December 14, 2013, and removed at 04:44 on March 12, 2014. Which of these features do you like best or want to have the most? *Trading Portal and Spell Shop: 69 (~3.58%) *Dragon Quests: 31 (~1.61%) *Battle Arena: 55 (~2.85%) *Dragon Summoning: 53 (~2.75%) *Mining: 56 (~2.91%) *World Event: 282 (~14.63%) *I like most or all of these features.: 719 (~37.31%) *I don't have any of these features and wish TeamLava would implement them already.: 634 (~32.90%) *I don't like or want any of these features.: 28 (~1.45%) The poll was created at 04:45 on March 12, 2014, and removed at 18:49 on July 13, 2014. Do you have enough time to collect items during the World Event to earn all individual prizes? *Yes, I usually get all of them in time: 311 (~18.10%) *Sometimes. I've missed individual prizes before: 268 (~15.60%) *No, TeamLava does not run the World Event long enough for me to get all the prizes: 795 (~46.19%) *I don't know, TeamLava still hasn't implemented this feature for my system yet: 347 (~20.16%) The poll was created at 18:50 on July 13, 2014, and removed at 01:29 on November 24, 2014. How long have you played Dragon Story? *Since its release (April 2012): 108 (~10.91%) *More than two years: 215 (~21.72%) *More than one year: 323 (~32.63%) *Less than one year: 332 (~33.54%) *Have never played it: 12 (~1.21%) The poll was created at 01:29 on November 24, 2014, and removed at 22:54 on March 9, 2015. What is your favorite Two Type Habitat? *Fireflower Garden: 75 (~12.73%) *Forever Glades: 13 (~2.21%) *Shaded Glen: 35 (~5.94%) *Stormy Summit: 163 (~27.66%) *Harvest Homestead: 11 (~1.87%) *Sweethearts Grotto: 25 (~4.24%) *Four-Leaf Forest: 8 (~1.36%) *Romantic Rocks: 13 (~2.21%) *Santa's Village: 22 (~3.74%) *Sunlit Shore: 12 (~2.04%) *Tea Garden: 51 (~8.66%) *Spring Meadow: 40 (~6.79%) *Candy Clouds: 27 (~4.58%) *Three Ring Circus: 11 (~1.87%) *Haunted House: 83 (~14.09%) The poll was created at 22:54 on March 9, 2015, and removed at 18:08 on September 8, 2015. What is your favorite Zodiac type dragon? *Aquarius Dragon: 58 (~9.22%) *Aries Dragon: 23 (~3.66%) *Astromancer Dragon: 124 (~19.71%) *Cancer Dragon: 23 (~3.66%) *Capricorn Dragon: 36 (~5.72%) *Gemini Dragon: 45 (~7.15%) *Leo Dragon: 56 (~8.9%) *Libra Dragon: 46 (~7.31% *Pisces Dragon: 46 (~7.31%) *Sagittarius Dragon: 38 (~6.04%) *Scorpio Dragon: 40 (~6.36%) *Taurus Dragon: 41 (~6.52%) *Virgo Dragon: 53 (~8.43%) The poll was created at 18:09 on September 8, 2015, and removed at 18:48 on March 11, 2016. Which of these features do you like best? *Trading Portal and Spell Shop: 11 (~1.2%) *Dragon Quests: 9 (~0.98%) *Battle Arena: 22 (~2.4%) *Spin to Win: 384 (~41.92%) *Mining: 15 (~1.64%) *World Event: 97 (~10.59%) *Dragon Tales: 41 (~4.48%) *I like most or all of these features: 326 (~35.59%) *I don't like any of these features: 11 (~1.2%) The poll was created at 18:49 on March 11, 2016, and removed at 00:40 on January 15, 2017. Category:Browse